PERFECT
by bitchin' bout SWAG ain't me
Summary: Bella has always been Miss Popular. But when a mistake is determined  to change that will she be able to cope? and what if Mister Perfect comes along would she able to resist him? or would she give in? -FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BE NICE .. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: your mistake, checkmate

**PERFECT **

**Chapter 1: Your mistake, Checkmate**

**This is my first fanfic ever! Please be nice. **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own twilight. I do not own anything except my phone **LOL! **

…

**BELLA'S POV**

The morning sun. What a stupid way to start the day. I've never really been a morning person but today is much worse than any other typical morning. I make the "big move", that's what they call it, today. I can't believe such a thing would ruin my life. It was my fault but they don't blame me on anything, it frustrates me. I didn't have to tell on her. Yet it would hurt more if he found out on his own.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mom!" I yelled as I got in the house to acknowledge my arrival._

_ But no one seemed to be home so I went to my room that was on the third floor. I put down my things and made my way to the second floor pantry I was shocked by the noises that I heard. At first I was confused at was making all the noise but then as I passed my parents' room I realized that they weren't just noises, they were groaning, moaning and name-saying noises that were usually heard when someone is being pleasured. I was shocked but that shock was nothing compared to the shock I received when I heard my mother's name being said. _

_Then I heard my mother's voice "Phil" she said, while Phil moaned. I was frozen there. Unable to move or utter words that will make this seem like a nightmare. It was real. Not an inch less. _

_Then finally I was able to move. I went straight to Charlie's office. I was sobbing the whole way. I couldn't utter the words that were needed to be spoken instead I was able to say "Dad, We need to go home." I took an intake of air before continuing "You need to see something". I didn't need to go any further he understood me. As we neared our house, I saw him wipe a tear from his face._

_ I didn't say anything we were alike that way, we didn't want to show weakness to anyone not even to each other. We entered our house just in time to see Renee and Phil in the middle of a make out session at the door. I was about to gag but lost the urge when I saw my dad. He was horrorstruck. Words could not compare to how much pain showed on his face. He got out of the car at same time it stopped. I ran to my room eager to save myself from the fight they were about to have. I lay on my bed for God knows how long and fell asleep. I woke up at the sound of Renee's car driving off. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So now we ended up moving. Well not just because of that but because Charlie's company is moving too. I sighed. I had a perfect life here.

I was head cheerleader, candidate for class valedictorian, class president, good record but not a boring one.

I was on top of the social ladder and I didn't even need to climb it like the others. I live and breathe popular. And now I'm stuck here ready to ride a plane and move to New York. Don't get me wrong I love New York but there's just something about Phoenix that just stuck on me. To make it worse I'll be studying at York Prep, a boarding school. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that we were already supposed to get on our private plane. The flight took 5 ½ hours. Not that I noticed. We got out of the plane and on the limo that would take us to the mansion. When we arrived, I gasped. It was huge, no huge was an understatement gigantic was the right word. Before I could stop myself I asked my dad "Dad", "hmm?" he said as he met my gaze.

"I was wondering how large is this house?" I asked curiosity boiling inside me. He seemed indifferent to my change of tone as he answered "Well it's about 5 acres, there are 3 floors, a basement and an attic in the house. The ground floor for the kitchen, two living rooms, two bathrooms, a dining area and the basement is for your sleepovers it has 2 bathrooms, the second floor is mine and the attic and the whole third floor is yours, complete with two bathrooms, one with a Jacuzzi, and your very own pantry.

There are no separations though when you reach the third floor there would be just a door, a grand one, just the way you like it. The stairs that lead to the attic would be in your room. Now that pretty much sums up everything in the house, as for the outside you should explore it and find out about it by yourself." He said the last part as he grinned. But it wasn't a complete grin though cause it didn't reach his eyes, his eyes were full of sadness and pain. I hated seeing them for I knew I was the one that caused them.

Even though they kept on telling me that it wasn't, I knew it was. I shouldn't have told him. But then again it would hurt even more if he found out about it by himself, knowing that I knew about it all along. Life truly is a cruel thing. A tap on my back told that I was supposed to explore now. So I went inside. "Wow" I breathed out. Wow doesn't even cover it the whole house was so gorgeous no words can match up. When I recovered from the shock, I ran straight to my room. Then and there I thought my eyes would jump out. The walls were covered with elegant purple patterned wallpaper; the bed frame was princess-like with purple cover but blue sheets while the pillows were a mixture of different shades of blue and purple. There was a large terrace. The stairs to the attic was at the side near the 65' inch Plasma TV complete with all the game consoles a video game addict could dream of complete with its own set of beanbags.

Then there were the other Plasma TVs and the DVD station that took up half a wall and in front of it was black sofa bed. Doors that leads to the pantry, bathroom with Jacuzzi, and a huge double-door closet. Then there was a place in the side that consisted of 3 bean bags, a round table, and a magazine rack with all the latest magazines. Then there was a mini coffee and alcohol bar at the back wall. When I went up the attic I saw 4 doors at the back then there were 2 Plasma TVs hooked to the most high-tech looking sound system I have ever seen in my life then right in front was a comfy looking sofa set. I walked over to each of the four doors to find out about what was inside. The 4 doors held another bathroom, a guest room, a closet and the largest room was filled with books, there were more than a thousand. When I turned around I hadn't realized that the walls between each door each had a frame that held the different cheerleading uniforms that I had gotten over the years. I was so happy I was jumping in joy, literally.

"I'm so glad we made this move!" I yelled, it's so funny how material objects can change my view of the day. I heard a knock on my door, I quickly ran to open it. Charlie, who else could it be. I knew we had maids and chefs and stuff but still no one would dare interrupt me except my dad and cause he's the only one that I would let. I laughed dramatically to myself for no reason. When I opened the door to my room Charlie went in. He seemed indifferent. He wanted say something but he needs to be encouraged. "Dad, spill" he shrugged but started "You like your room?" "I love it dad." I said feigning excitement. "Uhm, I invited the interior designer and her family over for dinner. At first she politely declined explaining that her family was dining with her children's girlfriends and boyfriends, you know they're your age and you'll be going to the same school next week."

"Oh" was all I managed to say. I was surprised by the fact that Charlie's on a babbling fit today. He seems to keep on babbling and babbling until someone replied. It was amusing for the most part though. So it was now four and I am positive that dinner starts at seven, that's leaves me 3 hours to get ready. I'm up for it, I needed a reason to explore my closet. I figured I was going to wear semi-formal: casual look. It was just dinner, right? I didn't even know their names. Just at that moment, its cliché I know, my LED flashed and said, "They're the Cullen's and the other two are the Hale twins". How ironic. I explored my closets and I found the perfect outfit. I decided on a white Armani tank top blouse, a blue pencil skirt and my Christian Louboutin Eugenie white pumps.

Then I did my nails, I put on a royal blue to match my outfit. After they dried I took a soothing bath. I dried my hair then straightened then curled it into loops so it would look nice, not my usual disarray, then I put hairspray on it to make it last. I put some light mascara, metallic blue and gray eye shadow, some light foundation and baby pink lipstick. I seemed presentable. It was six when we heard 4 cars entering the front gate, a black Aston Martin Vanquish, red M3 convertible, a black Mercedes Benz sls amg and a yellow Porsche 918 spyder. Well, I am a car collector that's why I speak car and driver. Some were impressed, some were jealous and some were weirded out by it. I went downstairs to greet them. I was shocked by what I saw. The seven most beautiful creatures I've seen in my existence, and that's saying something. "Hello good evening, I'm Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm Charlie Swan's daughter" realization came to their faces as they started to introduce themselves.

"Oh hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen. I'm the youngest of the Cullen siblings and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale" said by the beautiful dark haired pixie girl as she pointed to a serious looking blonde guy.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister and I'm Emmett Cullen's girlfriend" the swimsuit model looking blonde said as she pointed to a big muscular looking guy.

"Hi I'm Emmett Cullen, I'm the eldest of the Cullen siblings" he said with a smirk. Then a bronze-haired boy with green eyes introduced himself "Hi I'm Edward Cullen, the second of the Cullen siblings" he grinned. Then I turned to the most young looking adults I have ever seen, like wow they looked like they were in their early twenties not like they're early forties.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor at city hospital and this is my wife Esme Cullen." A blonde with green eyes, so that's were Edward got his, said as he pointed to a dark haired woman with black eyes. I wonder where Edward got his bronze hair, maybe a mixture of both. "Hello and welcome to our home. Thank you for the great interior Esme" I figured it was her "it was so lovely, not even wow could compare." Esme smiled a genuine smile "Why thank you dear it was my best work and quite frankly your personality is how made it all possible.

" My personality? "I don't seem to understand. My personality? How did my personality apply?" I was confused "Well before I built this mansion I asked your father on how he would like it built. He said he would like it built to make it to your liking. So I asked more about you and your personality seemed quite interesting. Have you seen your C.C.P.?" C.C.P.? What was that? I haven't seen it I had only explored my room. "No I haven't and not to be rude but I have no idea on what that is." I said politely.

She seemed to comprehend "Oh, well C.C.P. is where all your 58 cars are. It was shocking that a girl would collect so many cars. You even have each and every one of our cars. "C.C.P." means car collector's parking. Rose here thought of it. She's a car collector too but not quite as extravagant as you."

"Really?" I asked a little too excitedly turning to Rose. She just gave me a warm smile and shrugged it off. She didn't like having the spotlight on her.

"I'm being inconsiderate. Please sit" I said leading them to the front living room.

I had a few small conversations with the family until one of the kitchen aids came in and said "Le dîner de madame est prêt. Je vous accompagnerai et vos invités à la région dînant. Votre père attend" it was in French and it meant "_Madam Dinner is ready. I shall accompany you and your guests to the dining area. Our father is waiting." _To that I answered "Oui monsieur. Je les ramasserai. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre le père."

And this meant _"Yes sir. I will gather them up. I would not like to keep father waiting." _But I didn't need to they seem to know French. This was going to be an amazing dinner.

…

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N:** **PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what I did wrong and what I did right. I promise I would continue if you would like me to. I promise if you just tell me to continue I would have the next chapter posted by Sunday or Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2: bored

**PERFECT**

**CHAPTER 2: DINNER FOR TWO, SCHOOL FOR MOI**

**A/N: THIS SO STORY IS KINDA BORING ME OUT SO I'LL MAKE A NEW ONE. SORRY BUT IF I DON'T RECEIVE A PM, EVEN JUST A SINGLE ONE, ABOUT SOMEONE WANTING ME TO CONTINUE THIS, I WON'T.**

Dinner is taking forever. I was so bored yet I saw myself interested on one specific person. His mesmerizing green eyes, like emeralds, that held unreachable depths. His untamed bronze hair. His swift movements. He held my interest to an extent I didn't believe, up until now, was possible. I don't know anything about him and he, I but when our gazes met it seemed as though we had known each other forever. _Edward._ Why is it that just at the sound of his name I feel sparks running through my entire being. I had barely paid attention to anyone else. Dinner was over and soon I heard my name being joined in the conversation.

"Bella would mind giving them" he pointed to the Cullen siblings and Hale twins before continuing "a tour of the house as well as the outside for you to be able to do so as well".

I nodded and motioned for them to follow me. I led them up to my room. I opened the door. They all gasped.

"Wow! Incredible! Uhm may I ask, where's your closet?" Alice had said with a sort of enthusiasm that wasn't the least bit off.

"Closets" I corrected "well 3rd door to the left is closet number 1 and number 2 is upstairs" I was sure that this girl just loved shopping.

**A/N: BORED!**


End file.
